Dark Puppet Master
by ThatLittleWhiteRabbit
Summary: A young ham-ham nammed Alaina is sent my her master to kill Stan. Even though Alaina knows Stan did nothing wrong, she's under her Masters control. Alina and Stan quickly fall in love. But will the Wizard's control be stronger that Alina and Stan's love?


**Hey people! This is my first fanfic so ya... enjoy it :3 This is just the prolouge and stuffs so ya... That's why it's a little short ^^; anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue - In the Dark of the Night**

"Alaina!" Exclaimed a dark voice as a small hamster walked through the large forest. "I command you to come to me! _Now_!"

Alaina wiped a few tears from her eyes, but slowly walked towards a stone shrine, her shaking white paws clutching a silver staff. On the end of her staff, an aquamarine orb glowed bright and a crescent moon circled around it slowly.

"I said now, Alaina." The venom-soaked voice murmured. "You don't want to disobey me…"

"Coming master!" She squeaked.

As the voice laughed evilly, Alaina bolted through the dark woods. Her matching aquamarine hood flew back as a dark grey wind _swoosh_ed through the still air. The little ham-ham stopped dead and bent down on one knee – her head resting on the moon-staff – and stifled a sob.

"I'm here master…" She said quietly. "What is it you seek?"

As if on queue the grey smoked melted into a dark hooded figure. He smiled his pointy teeth and pushed his hood back. As he did, Alaina sniffled, but kept her eyes down.

"Hello, my pet." He sneered. "I have a job for you."

His whiskers were crooked and his ears were pointed. He was the one thing all hamsters feared; A cat. But he wasn't just a cat; he the wizard of night.

"Anything for you master." Said Alaina, her head still bowed.

The cat pulled out a crystal ball and swirled his claws around it, a pile of black smoked started to spin around it. As the smoke cleared, inside the ball was a single hamster, and his tiger stripes immediately clicked in Alaina's mind.

"Stan!" She blurted. "No you can't!"

His grinned widened and he smashed the ball on the ground. After, he raised his hand and Alaina fell onto the ground with a scream. She twisted unnaturally and begged him to stop.

"So, you know this hamster?" The wizard asked in a sick tone. "How do you know him, Alaina?"

Alaina just shook her head as tears poured down her face. Her aquamarine hood pulled over her head; she tried to hide her tears from the dark wizard.

"Tell me, Alaina." He commanded with a grin and, in a flash, Alaina was in the air. It was as if the wizard had tied a string to her chest and pulled her up off the ground. She cringed in pain and screamed again, an ear piercing sound in the blackness.

"I've been seeing him in my dreams!" She exclaimed, completely under the wizard's control.

"And what happens in these dreams?" He asked, tightening his fist.

Alaina screamed louder, and then panted out, "I'm trapped in your crystal ball and he tries to save me but he can't…! I've been telling him to find me and set me free…!"

The wizard's arm fell and Alaina crashed the forest floor with a loud noise. She started coughing and sobbing, but after only a few seconds she was back at her staff in an instant, bowing and sniffling sadly.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, the wizard grinned and started to pace. "Well, my pet, I _was_ just going to ask you to erase his memory – I had a feeling that he knew too much – but now I have too _perfect _job for you." He turned and faced Alaina with a wicked grin. "Befriend him; make him fall in love with you. Then, after he is convinced you love him back, kill him. Slowly." Alaina was about to protest when she flew back and screamed again as the wizard yelled. "You _will _obey me, Alaina!"

She nodded and ran off, tears freely flowing from her eyes. Her master's voice echoed through her head in his creepy raspy voice.

_I will be watching you closely, my pet. _His voice rambled through her mind. _I've placed a spell on you and I can still control you. You'd be smart not to forget that._

Alaina sobbed now as he laughed. She ran out of the forest and into a quiet town. Stan's town…

* * *

**how was that? awful? lol anyways just press that little review button :P ill love u forever ;D**

**~tHaTlItTlEwHiTeRaBbIt~**

**(that little white rabbit)**


End file.
